


Пять историй из Черного Леса

by porzellan_maria



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серая тень из ниоткуда – нож отлетает в сторону по немыслимой дуге, маньяк с воем корчится на земле, заливая все вокруг кровью из откушенной руки, а перед ним его зеленоглазый бодигард вытирает кровь с себя остатками рубашки.<br/>Вервольф Дженсен, приятно познакомиться.<br/>***<br/>Джареду отчаянно хотелось увидеть свой портрет. Но правильный. Без лишней шелухи и побрякушек. С волчьими рунами на плечах.<br/>**</p><p>Джаред вздрогнул, и наваждение сгинуло, остался только запах скипидара и холста.</p><p>- Если ты передумал…</p><p>- Нет, я понял твой замысел – «Обнаженная маха» и «Маха одетая», верно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.LIVE AND LET DIE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slytherin+Punk).



**1.LIVE AND LET DIE** **Или Новая Красная Шапочка**

 

Маньяк криво улыбнулся, продемонстрировав золотые коронки с рубинами, и тихо повторил, медленно проводя кончиком ножа – смертельная щекотка - по сонной артерии:

\- Так что, поиграем в мою новую игру, красавчик?

Все вокруг замедляется и будто замирает, ощущаются только холодные капли пота, бегущие по спине (разорванная рубашка стала импровизированной веревкой), ноги будто парализованы, мир стал черно-белым и подернутым серой дымкой - как в дешевых старых ужастиках Эда Вуда.

Только маньяк совершенно реален и смертоносен, как и золингеровский десантный нож – перерезает горло за пять секунд.

Если бы можно было пошевелиться, то он бы посмеялся над черным юмором ситуации – помог слепому перейти дорогу – сделал доброе дело, в призрачной надежде, что это как-то поможет склонить чашу судьбы в его сторону. Какой же ты идиот, Джей Ти! А все эта дурацкая ссора из-за охраны - самостоятельности ему захотелось и прогулок по Черному Лесу в одиночестве…  
Углубиться в очередной виток психоанализа ему не удалось.

Серая тень из ниоткуда – нож отлетает в сторону по немыслимой дуге, маньяк с воем корчится на земле, заливая все вокруг кровью из откушенной руки, а перед ним его зеленоглазый бодигард вытирает кровь с себя остатками рубашки. Так вот, почему у него все время на шее этот странный медальон с пастью волка.

Вервольф Дженсен, приятно познакомиться.

***  



	2. 2. THE TWIST, LET'S TWIST AGAIN

2. **THE TWIST, LET'S TWIST AGAIN**

**Спустя час.**

Только уехали «чистильщики» - всего полчаса, и нет и намека на кровавую бойню, только выпавший рубин сиротливо поблескивает под стулом.

На стуле - обнаженный Дженсен, слегка задрапированный красной накидкой Джея – рубашка, точнее ее побуревшие заскорузлые ошметки, уехала вместе с чистильщиками. Он сидит неподвижно и невозмутимо, как статуя, как чертов сфинкс.

Джей Ти чувствует себя неловко под этим зеленым немигающим взглядом - будто мало, что он спас ему жизнь, так он еще наверно и мысли читает. И краснеет сильнее своей пурпурной – принцу другое носить нельзя – накидки, да что там - даже рубин бледнеет по сравнению с его румянцем, когда представляет, ЧТО именно может прочитать Дженсен в его мыслях. И его спаситель вдруг встает, открываясь как – нет, не Афродита из пены, скорее языческий тотем – все плечи и бедра испещрены причудливой вязью рун, а волк на груди начинает светиться и будто увеличивается в размерах. Вспышка!

Темнота или скорее - сумрак и запах леса - Черного Леса!  
Из огня - да в полымя - от одного маньяка - к другому!

И тут резкое торможение - кубарем в колючие кусты – это уже какой-то фарс. Когда Джаред, отплевывая сухие листья и отдирая колючки, выбирается на полянку, расположенную среди высоченных и толстых дубов, кроны которых сплетаются вверху почти сплошной крышей, то его встречает нефритовый взгляд, взгляд волка, почти невидимого в тени деревьев-великанов. Он неподвижно лежит на возвышении. Джаред в три шага приближается к нему, деревья начинают шуметь, но гул крови им не одолеть - ноги подкашиваются, и …

\- И кто теперь Спящая красавица, а, Дженсен?

Дженсен по обыкновению ничего не отвечает, он просто впивается поцелуем чуть пониже уха и довольно зализывает укус, вслушиваясь в хриплые стоны.

Теперь даже самая зоркая птица не определит, кто из них, кто - причудливые рунические татуировки покрывают теперь и вторую пару рук.  
Предсказание исполнилось верно.


	3. 3.(I Can’t Get No) Satisfaction

**3.(I Can’t Get No) Satisfaction**

Джаред придирчиво посмотрел на мольберт. Там затейливая позолота рамы соперничала с масляным блеском свеженаписанного портрета - подарок послов Веницейской республики. И согласно вкусу этой дивной бюргерско-пиратской страны он был изображен с атрибутами Дожа - кольцом и массивной золотой цепью на шее, по его особому пожеланию добавили огромного и зеленглазого волка у его ног. Но все равно это напоминало какую-то салонную вычурную картину, без души, но с блеском. Перед мольбертом лежали другие дары- восточные ткани, индийские специи и пряности, Этот драгоценный курган увенчиивал непонятный сверток со странными значками...

\- Эта китайская ваза - самое ценное из всей кучи этого барахла...

От неожиданности - принц все никак не мог привыкнуть, что его любимый вервольф крадется тише самой маленькой кошки и приходит всегда в правильный момент - Джаред чуть не выронил предмет разговора, но, пока еще невидимая глазу, ваза молниеносно оказалась в руках у Дженсена. Он смотрел на вазу почти таким же потемневшим от вожделения взглядом как обычно он смотрел во время их ночных битв на Джареда. Принц даже почувствовал укол ревности - да, Дженсен его не перстает удивлять каждый день из прошедших шести месяцев после "поцелуя на полянке".

Через полчаса, когда ваза была распакована, лекция по китайскому фарфору выслушана, Джаред все равно не мог скрыть свое недовольство. Да и как тут можно что скрыть, если твой партнер - не только вервольф, но и еще и телепат.

Джареду отчаянно хотелось увидеть свой портрет. Но правильный. Без лишней шелухи и побрякушек. С волчьими рунами на плечах. Нарцисcизм- это распространенная болезнь венценосных деятелей, но все это усугублялось тем, что Джаред просто Знал, что у него нет такого художника, а не своему подданному заказывать такой ... компромат как-то некомильфо. И вообще - почему Дженсен молчит и гипнотизирует эту чертову вазу?!

Тут горькие раздумья прервались толпой послов и министром-канцлером Кастиэлем Коллинзом со свитой придворных кумушек, которые принялись охать и ахать над портретом:

\- Как похож, как похож! А волк будто живой... так и кажется, что сейчас укусит! - щебетали "попугайки",  министр Коллинз только самодовольно улыбался и поглаживал внушительное брюхо, скрытое парчовым камзолом и перепоясанное драгоценным кашемировым кушаком из Индии.

Джаред даже спиной чувствовал как улыбается Дженсен, мгновенно шагнувший за портьеру при приближении шума, не забыв при этом про свою разлюбезную вазу.  
Послы молча топтались, заглядывая в глаз то министру, то принцу.

Потом самый высокий, весь в черном бархате и с тремя золотыми цепями на шее - предводитель веницейских послов, судя по всем атрибутам, знаками попросил всех отодвинуться от картины и пирамиды подарков - его глаза хищно блеснули, когда он заметил пропажу вазы.

"Далась им эта ваза, сине-белый сосуд для цветов, зачем же так с ней носиться?" - с досадой и удивленной радостью подумал принц, глядя на раскланивающихся послов и придворных, которых из комнаты будто вымела волшебная метла.

Из-за портьеры вынырнул улыбающийся Дженсен, только нефритовая зелень глаз никогда не давала забыть об истинной сущности личного секретаря и телохранителя Прекрасного Принца - да странные титулы всегда в ходу - выбирать коронованным особам иногда не приходится...

Дженсен бережно поставил вазу на письменный стол - благо он был великанских размеров, соразмерно владельцу и повелителю Черного Леса (только главной статьи дохода и зависти соседей здесь не было - боевых Черных Кукушек) и притянул Джареда к себе - поцелуи засасывали как зыбучие пески, но ... больше ничего не происходило.

Только принц попытался как-то проявить инициативу - развязать пояс или сменить позу хотя бы, как Дженсен хрипло прошептал ему на ухо, одновременно помогая освободиться истомившемуся Джареду от официальных одежд:

\- Хотел портрет - придется позировать... Будешь умницей - научу превращаться...

  
День обещал быть долгим...


	4. 4. One way or another: Коллекционная вещь

  
**4\. One way or another: Коллекционная вещь**

**-** Почему так долго… У меня спина болит уже…- кто бы сказал, что стоять неподвижно настолько тяжело - казалось, что позвоночник уже живет своей жизнью, а ноги просто подгибаются.

\- Принцесса капризничает? – тон Дженсена не предвещал ничего хорошего, но это не утихомирило Прекрасного Принца.

\- Я думал - это будет специальная магия. Пфф - и готово! – Джаред попытался наглядно показать Магический взмах, но его моджо видимо еще было недостаточно сильным для подобного поворота событий, и сработало оно почему-то наоборот.

  
Джаред – в парадном облачении мгновенно стал Стыдливым Джаредом - Без ничего! Мало того, он будто превратился в статую – молчаливую и неподвижную. А на мольберте появился новый холст - будто соткался из на миг сгустившегося в раме воздуха.

\- Он точно прочитал мои мысли!

\- А ты еще сомневался?- Дженсен подошел к нему и легонько пробежался кончиками пальцев по скуле.

Джаред вздрогнул, и наваждение сгинуло, остался только запах скипидара и холста.

\- Если ты передумал…

\- Нет, я понял твой замысел – «Обнаженная маха» и «Маха одетая», верно?

\- О, Прекрасный Принц, Ваш крон-секретарь в восхищении… А теперь, Джаред, убери мантию – ты не весталка - и думай…

\- О своем реванше вечером!

\- Как Вам будет угодно это назвать, Ваше высочество. Главное – успеть до заката, пока солнце не ушло…

\- У тебя есть четверть часа, чтобы... - тут Джареда вдруг подхватило и подняло белое и нахальное облако.

Оно самым бесстыдным образом делало ему массаж - будто тысячи бойких гномов топали лилипутским башмачками по напряженным мышцам, а чьи-то... очень умелые руки добрались до импровизированного "фигового листка" из мантии, которую Джаред почему-то так и держал в виде щита... Но любая защита бессильна, если за дело берется Крон-секретарь.

Принц вздохнул, расслабился и лег как римский патриций на облако, которое тут же прекратило провокации, но взамен он почувствовал как по плечам и груди будто пробежали искорки…

В ответ на еще не возникший вопрос перед ним появилось длинное зеркало, которое держали – не может быть – синие драконы, как на бесценной вазе, с которой Дженсен в последнее время проводил какие-то таинственные манипуляции.

В зеркале он увидел свое отражение с … еще одним драконом, поменьше, прямо над сердцем. Все детали были скрупулезно прорисованы – даже было видно количество когтей на лапах – пять – это был императорский дракон, как он успел узнать из ежедневных лекций о китайском фарфоре.

Правда, с таким рассказчиком как Дженсен он был готов слушать любые истории и байки, постепенно превращаясь в добровольного узника его голоса.

С последним лучом солнца облако растаяло, а Джаред очутился на волчьей шкуре - Дженсен всегда сдерживал свои обещания.


	5. 5. Dragoon tatoo:Rolling in the deep

  
****5.1 Dragoon tatoo:Rolling in the deep** **

\- Так нечестно, ты мухлюешь, - Принц-в волчьей шкуре укоризненно посмотрел вслед умчавшемуся далеко вперед коварному зеленоглазому мучителю. Догнать мага- волка, даже с форой, это была непосильная задача.

Обиженный Джаред даже в обличье волка растрогал бы любую пейзанку или вдруг заблудившуюся в лесу, отбившуюся о кортежа Министра Коллинза, даму – «попугайку»: каре-крыжовенные глаза умилительно посверкивали как ландрин или веницейские бусы вареного стекла, обрамленные белым мехом.

Он уложил голову на передние лапы, высунув ярко-розовый язык, словно купец, продающий шелк деревещинам на ярмарке, а хвост - хорошее такое «полено», как сказали бы жадные до добычи охотники – так и закружил веером.

Рядом не хватало только смелой (хорошие девочки просто так через Черный Лес не ходят - ведь там живут маги, волки и прочие страшные незнакомцы, как говаривали кумушки на Рыночной площади, попивая жидкий цикорий под видом иноземного напитка неземной полезности для женского счастья и красоты, как величал его ушлый пройдоха-кофейщик из Нижних земель) Красной Шапочки с корзинкой, полной гостинцев, и была бы истинная картина для кабинета бургомистра: черный дуб, белый волк и дева в красном.

На сей раз культурный экскурс для любопытных воронов, сидевших на кривой ветке дуба с прекрасным обзором тайной полянки, закончился эффектным поворотом.

С последними лучами солнца, словно подсветившими снежно-молочный холм с двумя посверкивающими болотными огоньками, на возвышении, в центре поляны словно сгустилась тьма с изумрудными искрами и костяными проблесками - Дженсен-"волк" прижал уши и широко и мокро лизнул в нос притомившегося от двухчасовой беготни по лесу Его Высочество Прекрасного Принца – преображение было одновременным, мгновенным и достаточно болезненным. Джаред шлепнулся без одежды на камни и заковыристые колючки защитного кустарника – без магической помощи крон-секретаря тут явно не обошлось.

Сам виновник этого внезапного циркового номера, как обычно, был сама сдержанность и невозмутимость, он был недвижим и задрапирован какой-то странной накидкой…

p>  
 ******5.2 Dragoon tatoo – Без возврата** ** **

Вороны от любопытства чуть не сверзились с ветки, которая угрожающе заскрипела, но не подломилась.

\- Итак, что ты решил? – голос Дженсена всегда немного садился после превращений, а сегодня он стал почти неузнаваемым - двойное превращение не прошло даром.

Джаред ошалело повертел головой в тщетных попытках найти хоть клочок чего-то для …

\- Джаред, посмотри на меня, - Дженсен сбросил накидку, став таким же открытым и уязвимым, как почувствовал себя Прекрасный Принц, татуировки на руках стали темнеть и будто призрачно дрожать – как нагретый воздух в пустыне.

А вокруг поляны, над верхушками спутавшихся кронами дубов запульсировало-засияло белоснежное гало – будто северное сияние прикатилось в Черный Лес, будто нашли, наконец, тот Клад, который охраняют Черные Кукушки.

От слепящего света стало неважно, что они стоят как воины-варвары, одетые только в татуировки, синий дракон над сердцем Джареда вдруг начал отчаянно пульсировать – жжение стало почти нестерпимым.

\- Вы должны решиться, Ваше высочество, нужно сделать выбор, - голос Дженсена, казалось, окутывал его, манил - невозможно было бы ему воспротивиться, но … выбрать.

Выбрать – лес или корона. Король Всей Гриммландии или Принц- Белый волк. Превращение только в полнолуние или когда захочешь. Войны и битвы или … Дженсен. Дженсен навсегда и только его. Волки как лебеди - выбирают пару один раз и навсегда.

Знали всезнайки и себе на уме - веницейские послы, что дарить возможному повелителю-соправителю Республики. Ох, не зря хотелось ему разбить эту чертову вазу с императорскими драконами. Искушение, искушение властью, искушение выбором. Остался всего лишь один шаг. Только об одном забыли купцы-хитрецы, когда придумывали, искали, добывали подарок с двойным дном: то, что пиратам в радость – принцам в тягость!

\- Клейми меня, будем править Черным лесом вместе... - дальнейшие слова прерываются поцелуем и синей вспышкой.

Вороны уверяют, что видели настоящего императорского дракона, который облетел вокруг опушки, а потом исчез… Правда так было или нет – никто уже не узнает. Послы так и уехали ни с чем.

А Черный Лес просто исчез. Все о нем слышали, но никто не видел.

А жизнь там идет своим чередом, как и положено сказке.  
Но это уже другая история.


End file.
